Archie Comics
rightArchie Comics ha publicado adaptaciones de historietas originales de Sonic the Hedgehog, sus series de televisión, Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic X y un título original llamado Sonic Universe. Todos los cómics están patrocinados oficialmente por Sega y están en curso. Sonic the Hedgehog y Sonic Universe están aún en marcha, pero Knuckles the Echidna y Sonic X han terminado. Archie Comics lleva el sello Comics Code Authority (CCA), sin embargo, se retiró en febrero de 2011 en favor de la auto-regulación de los contenidos. En mayo de 2011, Archie lanzó el primer número de Mega Man, basado en los juegos de Capcom y con el personaje del mismo nombre. Entre abril y agosto de 2013, Mega Man #24-27 cruzó con ambos Sonic the Hedgehog y Sonic Universe en una edición de 12 historias de Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide. El 20 de Julio, la página oficial de Sonic anunció el fin de su patrocinación con Archie Comics por lo que SEGA, cambiará de editorial, pero no se cancelarán los comics.http://www.sonicparadise.net/2017/07/sega-anuncia-oficialmente-la.html Comics de Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog :Artículo Principal: Sonic the Hedgehog (comic series) Publicados desde 1993 y actualmente en curso, se han inspirado en gran medida por su dibujo animado americano y contiene muchos personajes de la serie en su historia junto con muchos personajes exclusivos de Archie, así como los personajes de los juegos. En ocasiones, se combinan con los dibujos animados o los juegos y hacen adaptaciones. Personajes Principales Knuckles the Echidna :Artículo Principal: Knuckles the Echidna (comic series) Comenzando con una mini-serie llamada Knuckles: the Dark Legion, Archie decidió ampliar con una serie en curso llamada Knuckles the Echidna que duró un total de 32 cómics. Estos cómics fueron escritos por Ken Penders. Estos cómics protagonizaron a Knuckles y Julie-Su y resultó una gran cantidad de tensión romántica hasta que después la serie terminó y los dos finalmente se reunieron. Personajes Principales * El Chaotix: ** Knuckles ** Julie-Su ** Mighty ** Espio ** Vector ** Charmy * La Dark Legion ** Dimitri ** Lien-Da ** Moritori Rex ** Kragok ** Benedict * Locke * Tobor * Brotherhood of Guardians * Archimedes * Rob O' the Hedge * Harry * Lara-Le * Lost Tribe * Remington * Sonic the Hedgehog * Enerjak * Athair * Sally * Monk Sonic X :Artículo Principal: Sonic X (comic series) Los cómics han estado en existencia desde el fin de Sonic X. La mayoría de la serie consiste en las relaciones de la vida real o en otros juegos de Sonic que estén relacionados con la historia principal de los juegos. En respuesta a las cartas de los fans, los escritores Archie han declarado que la serie de cómics tiene lugar entre la segunda y tercera temporada (lo que es después de las adaptaciones de Sonic Adventure y Sonic Adventure 2, pero antes de que la banda regresa a su mundo natal sin nombre). La serie tuvo 40 cómics en total. El último cómic presentó un crossover con Sonic the Hedgehog donde Shadow y Metal Sonic aparecen de ese universo. Personajes Principales * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Eggman * Rouge * Shadow * Shadow (del universo Archie) * Metal Sonic (del universo Archie) * Cream y Cheese * Decoe and Bocoe * Bokkun * Chuck * Ella * Sr. Tanaka * Chris * Emerl * Topaz * Scarlet Garcia Muchos otros personajes han tenido cameos, incluyendo a Cosmo que nunca apareció hasta que la temporada 3 de Sonic X fue anunciada. Sonic Universe :Artículo Principal: Sonic Universe Después de que se canceló el cómic de Sonic X, este fue sustituido por un spin-off de una serie llamada de Sonic Universe que apareció justo después que su predecesor. La serie se compone de una historia que dura 4 cómics cada una que son capaces de explorar a los personajes y no en lugares necesarios del libro principal. Las historias también fueron creadas con tomos en mente (ver sección de novela gráfica más abajo). Cabe señalar que Tracy Yardley ha ilustrado cada tema hasta ahora. Pero, desde el número 36, que se han ilustrado por Jamal Peppers desde entonces. Historias * Issues 1-4: The Shadow Saga (también conocida como The Ultimate Lifeform) * Issues 5-8: Mobius: 30 Years Later * Issues 9-12: Knuckles: The Return (también conocida como Echoes of the Past) * Issues 13-16: Journey to the East * Issues 17-20: The Tails Adventure (también conocida como Trouble in Paradise) * Issues 21-24: Treasure Team Tango * Issues 25-28: The Silver Saga (también conocida como Fractured Mirror) * Issues 29-32: Scourge: Lockdown (también conocida como Inside Job) * Issues 33-36: Babylon Rising * Issues 37-40: Scrambled * Issues 41-44: Secret Freedom * Issue 45: Adaptación de Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (también conocida como Race for the Stars) * Issues 46-49: Chaotix Quest (también conocida como All for One) * Issue 50: Forged in Fire * Issues 51-54: Parte 2, 5, 8 y 11 de Worlds Collide * Issues 55-58: Pirate Plunder Panic! * Issues 59-62: Shadow Fall Otras series de Sonic Junto con estas series en curso, Archie también produjo 5 miniseries (Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Sally Sally, Tails, Knuckles y Sonic Quest). Archie también produjo 8 números especiales muchas de las cuales eran adaptaciones de videojuegos. 15 números más se hicieron con el título de Sonic Super Special. Archie también produce ediciones especiales de Sonic the Hedgehog para el día del cómic gratuita a partir de 2007-2011. Reimpresión A lo largo de la carrera de los cómics de Sonic, Archie ha producido muchas novelas gráficas individuales, así como varias series, estas incluyen la reimpresión de los números o historias anteriores. * Sonic Firsts (originalmente publicado como Sonic Super Special #3) * Sonic: The Beginning, la reimpresión los originales 4 issues de Sonic Miniseries * Sonic Archives, (empezando con la reimpresión de Sonic: The Beginning como Volumen 0), recauda las series Sonic the Hedgehog desde el número 1, 4 números cada uno * Sonic Select, reimprimiendo historias canónicas de Sonic Special,Sonic Super Special, y varias miniseries de Sonic * Knuckles Archives, reimprime los issues de Knuckles the Echidna, 6 por volumen * Sonic Legacy, cada volumen vuelve a imprimir 16 issues de Sonic the Hedgehog en un formato más asequible barato - en blanco y negro. * Sonic Universe, recoge una historia (o sea, 4 issues) de Sonic Universe por volumen. * Sonic: Genesis, un libro de tapa dura que recoge la saga "Genesis" de la serie Sonic the Hedgehog, los issues 226-229. * Sonic Super Special Magazine: revista trimestral con varias reimpresiones de Sonic the Hedgehog, así como mucho material extra. Curiosidades * Tanto Sonic the Hedgehog como Sonic X comenzaron con una miniserie de cuatro números para ver si la serie iba a ganar mucha popularidad. Más tarde emitieron conexiones estatales a las mismas, como parte de la historia principal. NiGHTS y Knuckles también tuvieron una adaptación de 3 problemas - dos veces. NiGHTS no fue recogido, pero Knuckles se convirtió en un comic en curso. Enlaces externos *Sega anuncia oficialmente la cancelación de los cómics de Archie Categoría:Archie Categoría:Mundo Real Categoría:Cómics de Sonic